Quite the Cherry Cuphead
by Lantern Power
Summary: Cuphead goes to visit the Baroness Bon-Bon.
1. Quite the Cherry Cuphead Chapter 1

Quite the Cherry Cuphead

10/7/2017

It was another happy day in Inkwell Isle for the two cup brothers. Their home was peaceful after they defeated the Devil and burned the soul contracts, but never heard or seen him or King Dice ever since. But today, all thoughts of that were pushed aside for the brothers as today they decided to see how their ex-foes are doing. Mugman went on his own to see the beautiful Cala Maria while Cuphead went to visit Baroness Von Bon–Bon.

It didn't take him long to reach the Candy Land-like area of the Inkwell Isle as he treads on the pink sugary ground of the Baroness' homeland. Many of the candy creatures that resided there recognized Cuphead, but no longer as an enemy since of the good deed he and his brother did for the Baroness. "Good morning Cuphead!" the Gumball Machine Man greeted him with a friendly smile. "What're you doing here?" Cuphead smiles back, "I was just wondering where the Baroness is," Cuphead said. "My brother and I just wanted to make amends with the other residents so there are no hard feelings upon us from what we've done."

"I understand, and I forgive you and your brother," the Gumball Machine Man said. "But the Baroness might forgive you and your brother. The Devil has been and might always be a bully. Before you boys came here, the Devil has treaded our land for many years, preying on us small and powerless residents for our souls. We all fell for the same bait you two boys did, and we ran and hid from the Devil so he couldn't collect our debt. It's a miracle that you two were so willing to stand up from your fears and save us all from him."

Cuphead smiles generously, "and I'm glad we did. But if he ever shows up again, Mugs and I will give him a what for. But about the Baroness?" The Gumball Machine Man thought for a minute. "I don't know what she's doing, or where she is. Honestly, I have no idea what a Baroness does. You might have to wait until she shows up, but in the meantime, let me show you around." Cuphead didn't mind, the candy place was a sight for sore eyes and he did want to see more of the place after they fought the Baroness. So he follows the G.M.M (Gumball Machine Man) around, and the place was so beautiful. There were lollipops that looked like flowers, giant cakes that made up as mountains, and they even had a chocolate waterfall that spilled into a large spring that extended into a river that flowed through the area. But Cuphead didn't eat any of the candy goods because he didn't want to upset anyone if ate something, he mostly looked at anything they came across.

"Cups?" the boy heard his name and turned his head to the G.M.M.

"Yes?" Cuphead asks.

"Are you okay?" the G.M.M asks. "You hardly touched anything."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to show respect to your land. I just didn't want to offend anyone from eating the property," Cuphead admits. "But mostly I don't want the Baroness to be upset at me." The G.M.M nods understandingly, "I see," he says. "It seems you're the first outsider to say that. Usually, when outsiders come here, mostly children, they eat anything in sight like little pigs. And they're very bratty too with very rude behavior. So we had to kick them out and repair the damage they caused. But I know you're not like them, Cuphead. You and your brother are special."

Cuphead smiled appreciatively. "In fact, you're so special that I'm willing to let you try something. Anything you want, I'll let you eat it," the G.M.M adds. The boy looks around the area before pointing to a chocolate tree that had pink and red leaves with something brown dangled from the branches. "Ah, the Truffula Tree. Yes, a very special specimen of our land, good choice," the G.M.M said before they walked to the tree.

When they were closer, Cuphead climbed the tree and looked at the truffles that were dangling from the branches. All of them were coated in either milk, dark or white chocolate in various shapes and sizes, but Cuphead wanted a special one, so he kept looking. Soon he found a semi-circle dark chocolate truffle with small thin yet red icing lines on it, so he picked it and then ate it. The dark chocolate crushed between his teeth and a cherry filling oozed out, spilling on his tongue as Cuphead enjoyed the flavor. The toon jumped down from the tree and landed a few feet in front of the G.M.M with the Baroness a few feet behind the G.M.M.

Cuphead smiles in delight as the Baroness looked happy, so he kneels before her. "Good afternoon, Baroness Von Bon–Bon," Cuphead said politely. The Baroness looked flattered. "Good afternoon to you too, you little charmer," the Baroness said politely, patting Cuphead's rim of his cup head and his face immediately blushed red. "So what're you doing here, buttercup?" she asked Cuphead.

"I–I just came here to apologize for the trouble I put you through while trying to collect your soul contract, and that–" Cuphead said, stammering a little but was interrupted by a kiss on the lips by the Baroness which caused his blush to take over his face. "Say no more, I forgive you and your brother. But I'm sorry for trying to shoot you, and I also thank you both for burning my contract," the Baroness said. "Y–you're welcome," Cuphead stammers bashfully, and then the Baroness gently took Cuphead's hand. "Come on, Buttercup, let's go to my castle. I have a bunch of candies that I'm dying for you to try." Cuphead smiles at the Baroness as they walked, then looks over his shoulders and mouths 'thank you' to the G.M.M. And he smiles, giving Cuphead a nod.

XXX

Part 2? Maybe.

But I am sorry for the so called "Updated Chapter" to BatB–LBS! I was in depression and was desperate, but I no longer am. But I am glad that the 2017 Beauty and the Beast is now on Netflix so I can continue my work on the next BatB–LBS. Also I do want your opinion though; I have posted a poll on my Fanfiction profile if I should continue because I am thinking of posting a Kingdom/West of Loathing story featuring my KoL character and Markiplier's WoL character. But no romance though. The story will be on both my Fanfiction and DA websites.

But starting today, ending next Saturday, the poll will be up. And I will post a new poll saying if I should post Kingdom/West of Loathing stories on my Fanfiction and DA pages, as well as drawing K/WoL art on my DA. Happy Voting.

P.S: I love Grammarly!

Update (10/8/2017)- Wow, you guys must really like it, I'm impressed. But don't worry, I am planning to make a Part 2 and a story for Mugman and Cala Maria.


	2. Quite the Cherry Cuphead Chapter 2

Quite the Cherry Cuphead Chapter Two Remake

10/14/2017

Cuphead was very happy spending time with the Baroness. Turns out that the candy taste testing he was promised was nothing more than a get together sit down over tea with the Baroness. And of course there was candy to taste test, exotic bon-bons that can't be bought in a grocery store. He ate bon-bon after bon-bon with a cup of tea after another while having a conversation with the Baroness. Honestly this is the first time in his life that he ate so much chocolate. Usually when the Elder Kettle buys a bar of chocolate, they were only allowed to eat one square or rectangle after dinner, just one. The Elder Kettle raised him and Mugman to be healthy, kind and respectful rather than a bunch of ungrateful brats. And Cuphead was glad, but if the Elder Kettle found out that he ate half a box of exotic bon-bons while with the Baroness eating the other half, he would be completely disappointed in him, so Cuphead called it quits on the tea and chocolates. His stomach ached while his body slightly shook from a sugar rush, oh how much he hated himself for gorging himself like a pig.

"Cups, are you okay?" the Baroness asked the boy. Cups nods in response. "I'm okay, it's just that my stomach hurts," Cuphead said, groaning a little. The Baroness smiles with a small laugh, "so you have a stomach ache?" she asks and Cuphead nods again. So the Baroness pulls out a small glass bottle full of pink fluid from a pocket of her dress, then gets up from her seat and gives the bottle to Cuphead. "Take a sip of that, it should help your stomach," the Baroness said gently. Cuphead removes the cork from the bottle, and the smell of bubblegum hits him in the face, then he takes a sip and the fluid even tasted like bubblegum. But after swallowing, his stomach felt completely better.

"Thank you, Baroness," Cuphead said politely with a smile, and the Baroness gives him a kiss on the cheek. Cuphead was glad that he didn't have to eat anymore chocolates, but before he could say or do anything else, the Baroness picked him up from under his armpits like an infant and sat in his seat before putting Cuphead on her lap in a sitting position. Then she kissed him on the lips and gives his bottom lip a few gentle suckles. Cuphead was surprised that the Baroness went a tad overboard, but he actually liked it. So he takes off her hat and puts it on the table, then he kisses her back while running his gloved fingers through her hair. Both of their eyes were closed as they made out, softly moaning with the sound of passionate love. Then Cuphead starts to plant gentle but sweet kisses on her neck, and the Baroness loved it. Cuphead moves his hands now on her shoulders as she rubs and massages his thighs, and Cups did the same with her shoulders. "Cupcake, you know how to treat a lady," the Baroness purrs. "I aim to please, my sweet," Cuphead also purrs but in her ear.

The Baroness smiles and moves Cuphead's head to where she can see his face, and then gave him a big kiss on the lips. "Thank you for treating me so well," the Baroness said happily as they smile at each other. "You're welcome, my lovely Baroness," Cuphead said, and then gently kissed one of her hands. The two started cuddling each other for a while until Cuphead had to go home.

XXX

Hello everyone, I am back again. I decided to remake Chapter 2 because I was unhappy with it. And the reason why its short because I'm doing this at 10 P.M and I got home an hour ago after watching the new movie, Happy Death Day. So I saw that 'Quite the Cherry Cuphead' now has 1,428 Views and 766 Visitors, THAT'S INSANE! To be honest, I never ever had this many views for ONE Fanfic and I'm so proud. Also on Friday the Thirteenth, I have received 312 Views and it's been the most Views I had this month. If we reach to 400 Views in one day or if 'Quite the Cherry Cuphead' reaches 2,000 Views, I will give you guys a Cuphead/Bendy and the Ink Machine crossover. How about that?

Also I have something to discuss, someone commented an inappropriate request so I reported him/her and blocked that person from commenting from any more of my stories.

 _ **Here are the rules!**_

One, no inappropriate comments. You will be reported and blocked. Period.

Two, I will allow OCs but they can't have a romantic relationship with any one of the Cuphead franchise.

Three, do not tell me to do your request or suggestion first. I will keep requests or suggestions written down, and if I like that certain request or idea I might reply to you.

And finally, Four, do not spam my Inbox with a list of suggestions or requests. I will only accept two (one request or suggestion) at a time. And don't reply with suggestions or requests every day.

If you want me to give you a shoutout on who made the request or suggestion, let me know your Fanfiction or DeviantArt account name including a link to your website.

The reason why is because it makes things easy for me and keeps my PM from having an overload of comments. Also please, NO HATE CRITICISM. Only supportive please.


	3. Quite the Cherry Cuphead Chapter 3

Cuphead had fun with his little tea party with the Baroness last time he visited. So after a week, he decided to visit her again, but he wanted it to be a surprise. So he made his way to Inkwell Isle Land Two and made his way to the castle, but as he walked across the pink ground, he encountered a candy tree. Of course he could have kept walking, but curiosity got the better of him. This tree had candied cherries on them, coated in a sugary glaze that made them shine. So Cuphead parried the tree and one of them came off, landing in his head full of white liquid. He did hear the plop when it fell into his head, and accidentally swallowed it when it entered his mouth. Cuphead shrugs and keeps walking towards the castle.

But after a few minutes of walking, the Gumball Machine Man, came up to Cuphead and walked beside him.

"Good afternoon, Cups," the Gumball Machine Man said before smiling. "Where are you going on this fine lovely day?"

"Oh, you know where I'm going, Gumbo. To see your Baroness that's my girlfriend," Cuphead said cheerfully. "But she doesn't know I'm coming."

"Wonderful!" Gumbo said. "She'll be very happy to see you." Cuphead laughs, "No kidding, I bet she'll cover my face with bubblegum colored lipstick kiss marks when she sees me." Then he gently scratched his nose with his left hand, and stopped it place. "Why is my nose itchy all of a sudden?"

"It's probably no big deal," Gumbo said. "You're probably getting those nervous itches." Cuphead raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're probably a little nervous, Cuphead. People can get itchy when they're nervous."

"You're probably right, Gumbo. Maybe I am a little nervous since I haven't seen her in a week," Cuphead said, putting his left hand down. Gumbo saw the area around his nose was red. "And you gave yourself a rash on your face, or are you just blushing?" Gumbo jokes and Cuphead laughs a little. As they walked and talked, Gumbo noticed that the red color spreaded across Cuphead's entire face, thinking that he was blushing by thinking of the Baroness. But it soon covered his entire head.

"Cuphead, are you okay? Are you hot?" Gumbo asked in concern, and they stopped walking. "No why?" Cuphead asks. "Your head is completely red and all over," Gumbo said. Cuphead's itching did stop, but he did feel a little funny, mostly in his tummy. "Probably I am more nervous than I thought. But I love the Baroness, and I shouldn't be nervous," Cuphead said, twiddling his thumbs. "Well love is love, it is a mysterious thing," Gumbo points out and Cuphead nods. So they kept walking, and soon Cuphead heard his stomach gurgled a little, and started to feel… full. Probably he's feeling a little sick, so he stops and rubs his stomach a little.

"Cuphead?" Gumbo asked in concern.

"Gumbo, what's going on? I'm red and I'm bloating up," Cuphead said, sounding worried. The boy still had his hands on his bloating stomach as the rest his body started to follow up. "I feel so weird," Cuphead whines a little.

"Well, you must have eaten from the candied cherry tree. It does this to anyone when a person consumes its fruit, filling it with cherry juice" Gumbo explained. Cuphead felt heavy as his body felt heavy and puffing out in juice. His arms started filling up with juice as his black shirt started to ride up his belly towards his chest, showing his exposed red belly, and his red pants stretching over his inflated bottom. "Could this be fixed?" Cuphead whimpers.

"Yes, but I have to take you to the Baroness once you're done blowing up," Gumbo said. The juice in his belly gurgles and churns, expanding and taking in his swollen inflated arms and legs. His body was a complete 3D oval roundness with his feet and gloved hands showing, and then the swelling came to a halt. Another one of the Baroness' right hand men, Muffsky Chernikov the cupcake, came up to Cuphead. "Goodness, he's swollen up so big," Muffsky said, gently poking Cuphead's belly with a gloved finger, getting a soft whimper from the boy.

"Be easy with him, Muff," Gumbo said. "He's very sensitive right now; you don't want to hurt him." Muff nods, and looks at Cuphead. "Do you nod mind if I carry you to the Baroness?" Muff asks him. "Not at all," Cup says honestly. "You're sure you can carry me?"

"Of course I can!" Muff exclaims with pride, and then gently picks up Cuphead bridal style, making sure the contents in his head isn't spilling out. Gumbo and Muff start walking towards Bon Bon's castle named Creampup. The castle saw Cuphead and takes him from Muff, the two latter start telling Creampup to put Cuphead down. Even Cuphead was worried what the castle was about to do. Cup saw Creampup's other hand gently poke his swollen belly, instead of whimpering, Cuphead let out a tiny burp. Then Creampup starts rubbing Cuphead's belly, seeing that he has pockets of air trapped inside his tummy. For Cuphead, he was no longer scared as he enjoyed the belly rubbing.

Gumbo and Muff were relieved to see that Cuphead was going to be okay rather than killed by Creampup as vengeance for what Cups did to the Baroness to get her Soul Contract. The castle was rubbing and gently poking the air out of Cuphead, and the latter felt better as well as comfortable. Creampup gave Cuphead back to Muff, and then opens his mouth to grant them to enter. So they did and found Baroness von Bon Bon sitting down in her living room as she was eating a box of Bon Bons, she saw the three, mostly... "Cuphead!" she exclaimed in surprise and concern, getting up from her chair to see him. "Hi honey," Cups said meekly with a little of embarrassment. "Are you alright, my cupcake?" she asked, getting down to Muff's height. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just swollen," Cuphead says, and then the Baroness gives him a kiss. "Well then, let's get you comfortable," Bon Bon said, then looks at Muffsky. "Please put him in a comfortable seat," she said, and the cupcake went over to the comfortable chairs. Then she looks at Gumbo, "you don't mind getting the antidote serum, do you? Sargent Gumbo." He shakes his head, "no ma'am. I shall get the antidote for Cuphead."

The Baroness smiles, patting him on top of his head before he walked off to get the serum, she then gets up and walks over to Cuphead. She picks him up before sitting on the chair, letting him sit on her lap with his head leaning on her shoulder. The Baroness and Cuphead had a good cuddle moment together, then Gumbo comes back with a glass bottle filled with a white, thin, syrupy looking liquid, he carried the bottle between his teeth, and the Baroness takes it from him. She takes the cork off and feeds it to Cuphead. He gladly drinks it, and it tastes like vanilla cream. "You should return to normal in a couple of hours," the Baroness said after Cuphead drank the serum. "Now, let's have some fun." Then gives him a kiss on his lips and they start making out.

XxXxX

Originally supposed to be two Chapters, but I made one more.


End file.
